BREATH~
by love
Summary: ok so the next chapter is just like an intro for the third one. jubi writes in her diary ( jubi's POV)
1. Default Chapter

Umm oh yeah like i don't own anyone in the story just the storyline,  
And even though it ain't that good it's still mine ...hmm what else oh yeah  
umm marvel owns the characters. This is like my first fic so don't kill me  
if it reaks remember practice makes perfect. Feed back is appreciated. And umm   
the setting is this; jubi writes in her diary what's going on in her life.It's  
sort of like therapy for what she has to deal with by herself being as wolvie's  
busy with that stinky wolvie napper ,KATherine pryde.note ~ that means Jubi's   
thinking to herself k? umm also capital means she's pissed and is screaming   
inwardly. Just think of it like when your really pissed and want to scream and  
can't. UM I MADE A MISTAKE () ALSO MEAN JUBI'S THINKINGTO HERSELF   
Anyway on with the story:  
  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually here or may be if I'm nowhere but  
dreaming of here. Wolvie's been to busy with Kat to come visit me but I guess I  
understand. . I mean her man is dead. I survived. Sure I needed more time with  
him but I understand the surcumstances. After all I'm th' all year firecracker I  
can handle it. I always do don't I? BUT THIS TIME I REALLY NEEDED HIM!!!!!!!!  
~ Breathe Jubi breath. Think calm happy thoughts little bunnies, pokemon, sailormoon,  
powerpuff girls. Calm...~  
  
Ok now where was I, oh yeah so sometimes I don't really know what I'm still doing here but then I look at penance, leach and artie and I realize why do I want to leave? If I go then I'm no better then wolvie or every one else that's let me down . So anyway they need me and in a strange way I'm sure I need them they'll be my therapy for now. ~BEING AS RED AND THE PROFESA DON'T SEEM TO EVEN WANT TO BE BOTHERED WITH ME~ (breath breath breathe JUBI BREATH)  
  
Anyway I don't want you to get the wrong idea there are people that care it's not like I'm alone Or anything it's just that the ones that made a big show at havin' a  
claim on me always desert me. They're the ones I'm angry at. Why? Why you ask? I'll tell you why. BECAUSE THEY MADE ME CARE BACK THAT'S WHY!!!!!! (BREATH JUBI BREATH).  
  
  
Writing about this stuff is hard, so like I was saying I know I'm not alone,   
which is probably the reason why I haven't gone a-wall on frosty yet. Did I mention   
how cool she actually is?  
  
Good because if ya repeat it I'm denying it to the grave. Anyway umm... Oh ya   
gumbo's been spending time here with me. It's weird. When he comes over all these girls start going goo goo eyed, and the guys, well let's just not mention, there-look-at-me-I'm-like-gambit-the-all-devious-x-man,or the we-are-so-much-better-than-the-swamp-rat -attitude.  
The last is the one that pisses me off but gumbo doesn't notice. Well he did and   
just said that he's mascul-in-it-y must threaten them and not to worry b/c it should.   
Remy always knows what to say to make me laugh.  
  
After what happened with him and rouge I guess he needs me too. He needs to feel forgiven and I need to feel protective and protected. We balance each other out. Frost's ok with me and him spendin' all this time together. I guess she feels sorry with what the x-men did to him (at one point I tried to justify it but it only took 2 sec. to know there is no justification for them). And it doesn't take much for her highness to get pissed at the x-men. She's already at the boiling point, for the way they've treated me. I guess gumbo ads on the heat. She'll stick it to them anyway she can. Did I mention how cool I'm startin' to think she is? Well forget it I'll deny it.  
  
The other gener-xers act like I'm the same old firecraker as always. I'm not mad at' em. I'm not mad at'em b/c they're young. If one good thing came out of what Bastion did to me it's that he didn't do it to them. Hmm I just read over my last sentence.Ain't it ironic how I say they're young as if I'm older (lol tears in her eyes), When in reality I'm the youngest in the team....  
  
Sometimes I Cry and Cry and Cry.....  



	2. 2

OK SO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS !(DUH) ANYWAY HIT ME BACK TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU HAVE ADVICE FOR IMPROVEMENT I'M OPEN BUT DON'T BE MEAN K?K! SO ON WITH THE STORY:  
  
  
OH MAN, i'm sorry it's been awhile since i've written. But so much has happened i don't know where to begin. Well first my b-day is this week. On thursday to be exact. I'm turning 15. Emma asked if i wanted to have a blow-out party sort of the pre-traditional for next year but i said it was ok .I'll take a calm one . I know I know what was I thinking but this way I can get them to really go all out next year .  
  
So let's see what else oh yeah summer vacation is just two weeks away. Remy invited me to go to new orleans with him . I asked Sean and Frosty and they said it was ok as long as i called 3x a week. Well ok it wasn't that easy. Frosty sort of lost it and I think she would have made remy act like a cow or something if sean and me hadn't laid the guilt trip on her. HeHe. I don't think it was fair to double team her. but when it comes to me she sort' f over-protective (being as i was captured under her protection).   
  
Your probably wondering what wolvi has to say about me spendin the summer with gumbo but in all reality i don't know nor do i care (yeah right). He hasn't asked so i haven't told not that it matters cause frosty and sean have custody on me not him. Plus he's still to busy paying attention to kitty to notice me. ~I'm not gonna cry , I'm not~  
  
Anyway guess who remebered about me? who u ask? fine i'll tell you. Old One eye. He sent me a b-day presant. wanna know what it was ? well do you ?k . I'll tell you . He sent me a book . a freakin' 523 Page book. i didn't know whether to laugh or to give it to M. Wanna know what it was about? ok i'll t'll you it's about how to develop good leadership skill. So you think he was like trying to t'll me somethin'?  
  
  
Anyway i gotto go i have a bio-session to get to. I'll write later.  
  
  
mine truly  
JUBILEE 


End file.
